Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Stay Tuned IDs
1980s GW243H182.jpg GW244H183.jpg GW247H185.jpg Bumper: On a black background is a blue gradient rectangle with two white outlines of rectangles behind it (possibly representing a doorway). In front of it is black stripes with red bordering and yellow words with black lining inside them. The text reads: PREVIEWS OF OTHER then it fades to: RCA/COLUMBIA PICTURES HOME VIDEO RELEASES and finally, it fades again to: FOLLOW THIS FEATURE PRESENTATION FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Just simple fading to the screens, though the sizing of the rectangles is a little wonky, which is evident when each screen transitions to another. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Can be found on the beginning of RCA/Columbia tapes from the time. The ones that would have this are the tapes with the black boxes with the red bordering. Titles include Quiet Cool and About Last Night.... Scare Factor: None. 1990-1993 Bumper: On a blue gradient background, a silver filmstrip with black pictures with the yellow words "Sneak Preview", stacked on top of each other, flies in from the right. The screen then focuses on the strip as it moves until it stops, with the beginning of the trailer in places of the "Sneak Preview" pictures. The trailer then zooms in from the filmstrip, filling the whole screen. Variant: Sometimes, the trailer will play during the animation. Other times it doesn't start until the screen zooms in the preview. FX/SFX: Just simple computer animation from 1990. Cheesy Factor: While there are no complaints about the bumper itself, if you look around the sides while the trailer plays, you can see some of the filmstrip outside. Sometimes, it's not there, but it's usually kept. Music/Sounds: A low synthesized note that plays for the duration of the bumper. There is also a male announcer that says one of the following: * For soon to be theatrical releases, "And now, a special sneak preview of movies coming to a theater near you." * For upcoming releases on home video, "And now, a sneak preview of upcoming videocassette releases." Availability: Can be found on VHS release from RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video and Columbia TriStar Home Video, such as Immediate Family, Casualties of War, Pump Up the Volume, My Girl, One False Move, Hudson Hawk, Men at Work, Curse IV: The Ultimate Sacrifice, Arena (1989), Fast Getaway, Too Much Sun, Night of the Living Dead (1990), City of Joy, and Single White Female. Also seen on the original VHS releases of Bram Stoker's Dracula and Groundhog Day (a couple of the few CTHV releases to have this and the third CTHV logo). Scare Factor: Minimal. 1993 Adf1.PNG| Additional Footage| Bumper: We see the cloud BG from the CTHV logo and the shiny gold text "ADDITIONAL FOOTAGE" zooms in to the center. FX/SFX: The clouds and the text. Music/Sounds: Just an announcer saying "Columbia TriStar Home Video proudly presents exciting behind-the-scenes footage immediately following this feature." Availability: Can be seen on Mary Shelley's Frankenstein. Scare Factor: Low. 1997, 2000 Men In Black.jpg Music Video.jpg Stay Tuned For MIB Additional Footage.jpg Stay Tuned Men In Black UK Version.jpg Bumper: On a space background, "MEN IN BLACK", in a stylish font, zooms in, then it disappears and "MUSIC VIDEO" zooms in as well. Variant: On the 2000 Special Edition release, we see footage from the movie and we cut to a space background that contains the film's logo with "STAY TUNED AFTER THE FEATURE FOR" on the top and "ADDITIONAL FOOTAGE" on the bottom. UK Variant: We see the text "Don't miss the full-length video of Will Smith's Number 1 single "MEN IN BLACK" at the end of this video" on a black background. FX/SFX: The text zooming in (the 1997 version), and the animation from the end of the trailers (the 2000 version). Music/Sounds: No music in the 1997 version, just a guy saying "Stay tuned for the "Men in Black" music video staring Will Smith immediately following this feature." and the closing theme for the 2000 version. The UK Version is silent. Availability: The 1997 version is the more common of the two and can be seen on the 1997 VHS of Men in Black. The 2000 version, on the other hand, is far rarer and can only be seen on the Special Edition release. Scare Factor: None to minimal for the 1997 version because of the fact you get flashed by a neruilazer directly from the movie before this bumper comes up. None for the 2000 version because it actually includes footage from the movie. 1997 Bumper: On a blue CTHV wallpaper background, we see the words "Original Theatrical Trailer Immediately Following The Feature" zooming out. FX/SFX: Only the zooming out. Music/Sounds: A few seconds of silence, then an announcer (Hal Douglas) said "Stay tuned for a presentation of the original theatrical trailer immediately following the feature." Availability: Seen on the 1997 VHS of Annie. Scare Factor: Minimal. 1999 (A) Bumper: The golden words "STAY TUNED FOR THE SILVERADO FEATURETTE IMMEDIATELY FOLLOWING THE FEATURE PRESENTATION" zoom in (or out?) on a scene from the movie. FX/SFX: The zooming. Music/Sounds: A majestic fanfare. Availability: Rare, appears only on the collector's-edition VHS of Silverado. Scare Factor: Low. 1999 (B) Bumper: Over scenes from the music video for the Dust Brothers' version of "Shining Star", we see lines that turns into the words "STAY TUNED FOR THE SPECIAL "SHINING STAR" MUSIC VIDEO AFTER THE FEATURE". Then the text turns back into the lines, then the text again. FX/SFX: The lines appearing, the turning. Music/Sounds: A snippet of "Shining Star". Availability: Rare. It appears on the 1999 Columbia/Tristar Home Video VHS release of Muppets from Space, directly after the Muppet World online bumper. Scare Factor: Minimal. 1999 © Stay Tuned Stepmom Featurette.jpg| Immediately Following The Feature Presentation.jpg| Bumper: Over scenes from Stepmom are the words: STAY TUNED FOR THE STEPMOM FEATURETTE sliding up. After that, we cut to: IMMEDIATELY FOLLOWING THE FEATURE PRESENTATION Both of them are in the same font as the text on the Silverado bumper. FX/SFX: The sliding. Music/Sounds: Some random music from Stepmom. Availability: Rare. It appears on the Stepmom VHS. Scare Factor: Low. 2000 (Stuart Little VHS) Bumper: On a yellow background, we see the Stuart Little logo, and Stuart Little himself between the words. After that, it falls to make room for "STAY TUNED FOR HILARIOUS BLOOPERS AFTER THE FEATURE" fading in, except for "HILARIOUS BLOOPERS" sliding in and colored blue, with the "OO" in "BLOOPERS" zooming in and out. After that "HILARIOUS BLOOPERS" zooms in and spins away. FX/SFX: The falling, and the text animating. Music/Sounds: Some generic Stuart Little-like music. Availability: Rare. It appears on the Stuart Little 2000 VHS. Scare Factor: Medium. 2000 (Blue Streak VHS) Stay Tuned Blue Streak Bumper.jpg| For An Exciting Music Video.jpg| Immediately Following The Featurette.jpg| Bumper: We see clips from the movie stretching in. Then, the words "Stay Tuned" slide, then it cuts to another set of clips and we see the words "For An Exciting Music Video" slide in. Then it cuts to another set of clips with the words "Immediately Following The Feature" sliding in. FX/SFX: Just the texts sliding. Music/Sounds: Drumbeats and sounds of police sirens. Availability: Even rarer than the Stuart Little variant. It appears on the 2000 Blue Streak VHS. Scare Factor: Low. 2000 (Stand By Me VHS) Stay Tuned Stand By Me Bumper.jpg Bumper: We see footage from the movie when we see the text "STAY TUNED" appear. Below it, "AFTER THE FEATURE FOR THE" appears. Below it "Stand By Me" in yellow large font zooms in. Below it "FEATURETTE" appears. FX/SFX: The texts appearing and the name of the movie zooming. Music/Sounds: The song "Stand By Me" from the movie's soundtrack. Availability: Seen on the 2000 VHS of Stand By Me. Scare Factor: Low. 2002 (Spider-Man VHS) Stay Tuned After The Feature For The Spider-Man Music Video.jpg| Stay Tuned Spider-Man UK Variant.jpg| Opening To Spider-Man 2002 VHS|USA Variant, Skip to 8:15 Opening to Spider-Man UK VHS (2002)|UK Variant, Skip to 04:02 Bumper: We see a flash of white appear and we see footage from the Spider-Man (2002) movie when we see the text "STAY TUNED AFTER THE FEATURE FOR THE SPIDER-MAN MUSIC VIDEO" spinning like a web, After that, the text zooms in slowly. UK Variant: We see the artwork of the movie's poster on a black background. Next to it is the word "Don't forget to watch out for the fantastic behind-the-scenes look at Spider-Man after the movie" shaking. After that, the artwork of the movie's poster zooms away. FX/SFX: The white flash appearing and the text spinning. On the UK variant, the text shaking and the artwork of the movie's poster zooming away. Music/Sounds: Music from the movie's TV spots. On the UK variant, a rock tune (from the trailer) plays. Availability: Rare, as it was only seen on the 2002 VHS of Spider-Man. Scare Factor: Low. The white flash and music can scare some. The text shaking and the artwork of the movie's poster zooming away on the UK Variant may startle some, but it's otherwise harmless for those used to be seeing it. 2002 (Men in Black II UK VHS) Stay Tuned Men In Black II UK Variant.jpg| Opening to Men in Black II UK VHS (2002)|Skip to 09:13 Bumper: On a black background we see the words "LOOK OUT FOR WILL SMITH'S "BLACK SUITS COMIN' (Nod ya head)" MUSIC VIDEO AFTER THE MAIN FEATURE" with a clip of the video playing below. FX/SFX: The video clip. Music/Sounds: An excerpt from "Black Suits Comin' (Nod Ya Head)". Availability: Only seen on the UK VHS release of Men in Black II. Scare Factor: Low. Category:Stay Tuned Bumpers Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:Sony Pictures IDs